Sanctuary
by Hibary-Hiwatari
Summary: El día que Tokishima Haruto "murió" sucedieron un par de cosas... inesperadas. No como si a L-Elf le pudiese molestar el rumbo que los eventos ocurridos ese día fueron tomando.


_Culpo a Alma-san de esto._

_La culpo por plantar el bichito de la curiosidad en mi kokoro poniendo un AMV en su muro con respecto a esta anime y la insistencia en hacerme verlo._

_Me culpo a mi misma, sin embargo, por ser tan irresponsable como para terminar de ver el anime a las 2-3 de la mañana y escribir esto entre las 4 y las 5 de la mañana, sólo porque si._

_Sin más que decir, enjoy c:_

* * *

Ese día todo mundo se enteró de que Tokishima Haruto había muerto.

Aquel al que todo el mundo conocía como Karlstein L-Elf, el "ejército de un solo hombre" dejó claro el hecho de lo que había sucedido y el cómo había sucedido.

Y la historia siguió su curso natural

La era del imperio dio inicio.

L-Elf, como asesor y mano derecha de la primer ministro Sashinami Shoko pudo obtener cualquier cosa que hubiese querido. En vez de eso, pidió 2 cosas.

La primera era el derecho y la oportunidad de ser quien pudiese disponer del cuerpo de Tokishima Haruto. La segunda fue una casa equipada con artefactos médicos y tecnológicos lo suficientemente avanzadas para que él pudiese hacerse cargo de cualquier eventualidad.

Nadie entendió el motivo detrás de aquellas cosas solicitadas pero de nuevo, nadie era capaz de comprender a L-Elf.

La única persona que podía hacer eso hasta cierto punto era Haruto, y él ya no existía en este mundo.

… O eso era lo que parecía

* * *

[Año 1 del Imperio]

-Buen trabajo el día de hoy, L-Elf-sama-

-Siga así, L-Elf-sama-

-No sé sobre esfuerce, L-Elf-sama-

L-Elf caminaba hacia su hogar con tranquilidad y su rostro impasible, con el aura de un emperador aunque apenas y fuese un mero asesor y es que historias comenzaron a correr luego de que la guerra tomase un rumbo a favor de la nueva JIOR.

Rumores acerca de cómo L-Elf básicamente planeó todo y lo ejecutó para posicionar a la nueva JIOR en el lugar en el que estaba.

Aunque algunos eran exagerados, muchos de esos rumores resultaban ser ciertos, haciendo que el peli plata ganase la admiración y el respeto de los habitantes de esa nación.

Número de habitantes que aumentaba exponencialmente con el pasar de los días.

Nueva JIOR prosperaba magníficamente, todo gracias a su poder armamentista y la capacidad para llevar a cabo cualquier tipo de intercambio político con el resto de las naciones.

Era una nación comandada y protegida por monstruos, ya sean a nivel intelectual o físico, pero no eran seres inhumanos.

Nueva JIOR era una nación que buscaba la coexistencia pacífica, evitando por sobre todo los conflictos pero nunca huyendo de una pelea, de ser esta necesaria.

Un sonido suave inundó por unos segundos el ambiente, haciendo que el oji lila se detuviese y que revisase su celular.

{¿Cómo ha ido tu día? Te extraño, vuelve a casa pronto}

Una sonrisa adornó brevemente su rostro.

-Te ves contento, ¿ha ocurrido algo bueno?-

Poniendo de nuevo en su lugar la fachada fría que lo caracterizaba, L-Elf volteó a ver a la persona que se dirigió a él.

-Primer ministro- saludó cortésmente inclinando su cabeza.

-_Mou~_ ¡Sabes que en privado no me gustan ese tipo de formalidades!-

La peli cafe sonrió resignada, mirando con una expresión contenta a la mitad del dueto que hizo posible la independencia y prosperidad de nueva JIOR.

Tristeza nubló su vista al recordar brevemente a la otra mitad del dueto, desapareciendo esta casi al instante.

-Sashinami Shoko- un leve movimiento con la cabeza-no ha sido nada, sólo un memento guardado en mi celular que me ha hecho recordarlo a _él_-

El ambiente se volvió melancólico al hacer la mención de "él".

-A-ah… ha pasado casi un año, ¿verdad?- la oji verde bajó la mirada y el buen ánimo que tenía se esfumó de golpe.

-En 2 días exactamente se conmemorará el primer año, si mal no recuerdo-

El estoicismo del peli plata hizo aún más pesado el ambiente, de ser posible.

-Es… cierto-

La joven, sin levantar su mirada, asintió tristemente.

Cosa que el joven interpretó como una señal para que este pudiese retirarse.

-¡E-espera, L-Elf!-

El mencionado se detuvo, sin embargo no volteó a verla.

-¿Crees… qué él hubiese estado orgulloso de nosotros?-

-¿Que Haruto… estaría orgulloso de nosotros ahora, al ver lo que hemos hecho?-

Los puños del oji lila se cerraron por inercia y en un gesto de profundo desagrado apretó sus dientes.

La peli café, ignorante de lo que había provocado en el joven, seguía esperando una respuesta.

-Creo… que _él_ estaría feliz, con lo que hemos hecho todos juntos-

Su tono sonaba impasible a pesar de que sus ojos brillasen brevemente con una chispa de odio.

Esa mujer.

Esa mujer llevó a Haruto hasta las últimas consecuencias esperables.

Tomando una profunda bocanada de aire L-Elf se recompuso, sonriendo satisfecho después.

No es como si todo se haya perdido ese día.

Con esa satisfacción de saber algo que ella no, de poseer aquello que esa egoísta mujer jamás podría tocar, fue que L-Elf abandonó el lugar.

{_Voy en camino. Yo también te extraño_}

Enviando el mensaje, el peli blanco abandonó el lugar en su sencillo auto de vidrios polarizados.

* * *

"El día que Tokishima Haruto murió" L-Elf se dio cuenta de algo sorprendente.

Algo que llenó su corazón de dicha pero que, a su vez, lo llenó de un profundo temor.

Por lo tanto, el joven hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer en esas circunstancias.

Planear y hacer que su plan resultase.

Recordaba esos días como si hubiesen ocurrido ayer.

Primero necesitó un escondite; algo no muy difícil de conseguir considerando que en su mente había trazado un mapa de todo el módulo 77, ubicando una casa espaciosa de 2 pisos más el subterráneo.

Luego, necesitó tiempo y un motivo para poder hacerse cargo de lo que quería; cosa que también se le hizo sencillo de realizar bajo la fachada de "duelo en respeto a su querido amigo".

Finalmente, necesitó un reemplazo para que no fuesen levantadas algunas sospechas.

No es como si ese soldado castaño del ejército de ARUS hubiese tenido una familia en todo caso, por lo que desaparecer su existencia no causó importancia ni revuelo.

Habiendo preparado todo, L-Elf todo lo que tuvo que hacer fue transportar a su nueva luz– no, a su tesoro más preciado al lugar que había elegido para mantenerlo a salvo.

Él había perdido a su ser más querido y su tesoro a su vez no sólo fue traicionado por quien más amó, sino que perdió aquello que había atesorado con todo su ser, sus recuerdos.

Todos excepto uno.

L-Elf apagó su vehículo una vez habiendo llegado a su residencia, recordando lo ocurrido en el valvrave 01

"_Yo… debía confesarme a alguien… en el templo cercano a nuestro instituto… alguien… ¿quién era…?"_

Que sus hermosos ojos azules se hayan entreabierto y que sus rosados y tiernos labios hayan susurrado aquellas débiles palabras fueron un bálsamo para el alma del abatido oji lila.

Con fingida tranquilidad abrió la puerta del que era su hogar, dirigiéndose con algo de prisa hacia la habitación a la que quería llegar.

Quería verlo. Quería abrazarlo.

Quería cuidarlo como no pudo cuidar a su querida Lieselotte.

Aquel testarudo muchacho que se entregó por completo a la causa por la cual peleaba, sin arrepentimientos.

-Mikhail…- una voz suave, dulce, inundo el ser de L-Elf al llegar finalmente a la habitación que quería.

Unos brazos envolvieron gentilmente su cuello y él, en ese momento, se sintió pleno en lo absoluto.

-Bienvenido a casa, Mikhail…-

Tan cálido. Tan amable.

¿Cómo pudo esa mujer despreciar en su ignorancia a un ser tan bello?

Sus manos se acomodaron en la espalda baja del joven y, separándose un poco, el de cabellos plateados miró con sus serios e imperturbables ojos color lila a los azules y cálidos del otro que le miraba con dulzura.

Tan precioso…

Desde ese día que decidió acapararlo, que decidió ser egoísta por una vez en su vida.

El más alto subió su diestra hasta acunar con cariño la mejilla del residente de aquel lugar.

-He vuelto a casa… Haruto-

Sus labios tomaron posesión de los del castaño, siendo aceptados y correspondidos con gusto por el más joven.

Desde ese día, L-Elf juró proteger y apropiarse del joven. Lo idolatraría como no pudo hacerlo con su querida princesa.

Tokishima Haruto era ahora su todo.

Era su amado

Era su santuario.

Y lo va a ser hasta el día que él muriese.

-Mikhail…- un suspiro escapó de los labios del oji azul al sentir aquellas caricias en su cuerpo por sobre su ropa.

-Haruto… ¿me amas?- entre beso y caricia, el peli plateado terminó por susurrar en su oreja suavemente, apretando el cuerpo más pequeño contra el suyo.

El gemido que escapó de los labios del castaño casi nubla la razón de L-Elf pero debía resistir la tentación unos momentos más, quería escuchar esas palabras que sentía, se había ganado en el transcurso de tiempo que había ocurrido desde la última pelea contra Cain.

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡P-por favor, Mikhail!-el ímpetu por sentirlo y la honestidad de sus palabras terminaron quebrando la voluntad del ex soldado de Dorssia, el cual tomó al ex piloto y lo aventó en la cama matrimonial de la habitación.

Y mientras le hacía el amor, L-Elf no podía detener sus deseos más bajos y humanos.

-¿Eres mío, Haruto?-

-¡T-tuyo… tuyo, Mikhail!-

Los suspiros y gemidos apasionados llenaban el lugar.

-¡Mikhail!-

* * *

Recostados los dos en la cama, desnudos y sudorosos se encontraban ambos amantes besándose de manera descontrolada.

L-Elf no paraba de pensar en cómo sucedió todo para que las cosas llegasen hasta el punto en el que estaban ahora.

Estaba satisfecho, sin duda, pero la incertidumbre y el temor seguían atemorizándole.

-Mikhail… ¿eres mío?-

Tras interrumpir los besos que se daban un jadeante y sonrojado castaño, el cual se encontraba debajo y entre los brazos del oji lila le miraba esperanzado por oír la respuesta que siempre salía de los labios del mayor.

-Sí… así como tú eres mío, yo soy-tomando una de las manos de su niño, el peli plateado la poso en su pecho para añadir- entera y absolutamente tuyo-

Sus ojos brillaron, correspondiendo la intensidad de los azules de Haruto el cual levantó su otra mano para posarla sobre el cuello del otro, atrayéndole a él y juntando sus labios en un beso que carecía de lujuria y sólo demostraba el intenso amor que el castaño le profesaba potente y profundamente.

-Mikhail… Mikhail… te amo tanto, Dios… Mikhail…-

-Haruto…-

Se sumieron en un apretado abrazo mientras intercambiaban besos dulces y palabras de amor.

Tokishima Haruto murió para todo aquel que no fuese él.

Porque ahora… ahora Haruto era su santuario

Y como su santuario, L-Elf comprometería su vida a cuidarlo y protegerlo.

Esta vez se encargaría de que el castaño no fuese mancillado por nadie que no fuese él, cuidado por nadie que no fuese él, recordado por nadie que no fuese él, amado por nadie que no fuese él, así sea lo último que hiciese en lo que le restaba de vida.

* * *

_No se de donde ha salido esto. Realmente que no lo se_

_No recuerdo que hice hoy a las 4, 5 de la mañana._

_Si gustan de culpar a alguien, reitero, que sea a Alma-san._

_Si, por el contrario, les gustó... esto, por favor háganmelo saber :)_


End file.
